


small steps

by dim_tramp



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eating, Human!Cole, becoming human, worried Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dim_tramp/pseuds/dim_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble |||| cole is slowly getting used to being a 'normal' human being, but human needs are still new and confusing, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	small steps

Eating was new. Once more. A spring awakening. Constantly, enduring, permantly.  
Cole hated it at first. He hated that somehow crawling and biting pain that came by at the later hours, in the morning, waking you up from your slumber and dreams, your inners loud and noisy until you give them what they wanted.   
First he had been mistaken himself being hungry for an illness, an injury maybe, everytime he'd walked up to the little tower where Solas had his room, knocking wildly on his door until the elf would listen to him, his voice little and breaking at the edges. 'Am I dying? What if-' Solas didn't even let him finish this thought, simply placed a hand under those sticky hairs on the boy's forehead, too see if he had a fever or something. He worried for the spirit's new found form of mortality, though, everytime he saw him barefeet in the wet grounds nearby the little pond at the garden, watched him walking on the upper walls at night, only covered in the rags Krem had borrowed him in the name of giving him a night dress. 'You'll be fine, Cole. You are far from being sick, at all. Get something to eat. Fully being a part of this world requires a bit more than breathing and placing one step in front of the other."


End file.
